New member
by pinkittwice54
Summary: When a girl get thrown into minecraft and knows nothing of the game except its name, who is she going to meet? Team Crafted! Mitch finds her only a few minutes after she spawns, but is there such thing as love at first sight? She has to learn the way of the minecraftian fast if she wants to survive, and Mitch has to find his inner self and his love before she leaves.
1. New member

"Dude, where am I?" I looked around the scenery. "Did I die?"

I started walking around aimlessly. The wind tried to tell which way to go but sadly… I don't speak wind. In its attempts to throw me in the direction it wanted me to go, the wind blew my blond bangs all in my face.

"Excuse me... who are you?" When I finally fixed my hair into a comfortable position, I turned to the owner of the voice. He had brown eyes, and matching hair. His red checkered hoodie matched his shoes and I'm positive that this is now heaven. "I'm Julianna, can you tell me where I am?"

"Minecraft…I'm Mitch. I take it your new here."

"Maybe." If he's thinking of trying something, I might as well act like I know what I'm doing. "How does one tell if someone is new?"

"You're in the default skin. Teal shirt, partly tucked in and blue pants, although you're wearing shorts, I'm guessing only because you're a girl." He shrugged.

"Sexist much?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant. Look, I was just walking around for more food since back at our camp."

"Our? There's more people?" I almost jumped with joy. The very thought that I won't go through this alone is enough because although Mitch seems like a nice guy, it doesn't mean that I should trust him.

"Yeah, it's almost dark, do you want to come with me to the camp? Being on your own at night isn't the best idea. The monsters here can be a pain, literally and metaphorically."

"Monsters?" All of this is about to take it's one of these monsters, and I don't have anything to fight back with.

"Yes, monsters, now do you want to come with… or stay here? Either way I need to go back to the camp or the others are going to worry." Mitch started taking a few steps back.

"Lead the way, I have nowhere else to go anyway and you've obviously been here longer than I have." I looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Ok, well then we'll have to leave now, or we'll be fighting monsters on our way."

I nodded and followed Mitch through the forest. We took various twists and turns, we leaped over fallen trees and climbed over rocks. In the end we finally made it...or at least I think. It wasn't mich…just a few cabins (about 10) and a huge fire pit in the middle. There were a bunch of people around the fire talking and laughing, I couldn't tell about what though. "Welcome to the camp!"

"Cute." I smiled.

"What? Me?"

I rolled my eyes. '_Obviously_' "Your camp…it looks warm and friendly."

"Yeah, it is, but I'll warn you that my friends can be insane and say insulting things." Mitch put a hand on my shoulder anf finally announced that we were there. "Hey doods! What's cooking?! Smells good!"

"Hey Mitch! How was the hunt?" One of them ask, couldn't tell who tough, Mitch was blocking my view.

"Good, good, listen, I have someone new that I want y'all to meet." Mitch stepped to the side so that EVERYONE could see me. I waved. "Guys this is Julianna."

"Hey a newbie!" One guys yelled out. He was in a blue space suit with a pig next to him. On his other side there was a girl with pink hair and brown eyes. She had a red long sleeved shirt with blue straps holding the sleeves up and demin shorts. At least I won't be the only girl. "Hey Julianna!"

"Biggums! You finally found yourself a girlfriend!" A VERY furry guy in a suit called out. Mitch turned to me. "Ignore him, he's just a silly bacca. His name is Jerome but everyone pretty much calls him Fluffy."

"Ok." I shrugged.

"The guys in the space suit if Jason and next to him is his girlfriend Brittany." I nodded in understanding. "The pig next to him named Jeffery…don't question it."

"I wasn't going to."

"Adam! Where did you put my budder sword?!" Another girl came running out of the first cabin. She had light blond hair that covered her right eye with a bit of orange on her bangs, her blue eyes stood out vibrantly. She was wearing a white hoodie with yellow rims on the sleeves, the bottom rim and on her hood. She was running around the camp looking for this "Adam". When she passed us, I saw that the back of her hoodie had the letters B and W. Her grayish-blueish short contrasted against her white high tops with yellow laces (seeing a pattern here?). Mitch chuckled. "That's Allison."

When Allison finally found who she was looking for, she jumped on the guys (I'm guessing he's Adam) back. The guy had a strange out-fit on. It's hard to describe. "That's Sky or Adam. He shares the same cabin with Allison, although they say they're just friends, most of us can say that they like each other. Even if they refuse to admit it."

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." Mitch grabbed my hand and lead me to the fire. I sat down on a stump while I took in everyone's characteristics. "Hey I'm TY!"

"I'm Maddy." Said the girl sitting next to Ty, who say next to Brittany.

I waved. Ty had brown hair covering his left eye. He had a white v-neck shirt on with gray pants and he had purple bracelets that matched his shoes. Ty had a black head set on that glowed green on both sides. Maddy had medium blond hair that went to her waist, her shirt was similar to Waldo's with 5 stripes in total of red and white, and she had white straps on her shoulders holding the sleeves in place. Maddy had gray shorts and black high-tops with purple laces. She had a head set similar to Ty's but with a red microphone, but the thing that stood out the most were her eyes. I've never seen anyone with light pink eyes before.

Sitting next Maddy was a blue creature with an orange sail thing on his head, in a suit. "Not to be rude." I started. "but what are you?"

"My name's Quinton, I'm a-"

"Fish!" Adam yelled out when he passed the group, Allison was still chasing him. "Ok, let's get one thing straight, I'm an amphibian, not a fish."

"Oh, ok, then what kind of amphibian are you?" I asked.

"A mudkip."

"See! He's a fish in denial!" A new guy yelled out. I never noticed him before. He had sunglasses on just like Adam and he was basically wearing all black, but I was able to make out a bit of blue. "I'm Ian by the way!" Ian held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"AHH CRAP! ALLISON WHY!?" Adam yelled. Allison came walking over to the fire victoriously. "BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY SWORD! Heeeeey guys!" Allison turned her head in my direction. "Who's this?"

"I'm Julianna."

"Welcome aboard to the land of insanity! Where we party all night and have prank wars by day!"

"No, Allison, that's YOUR normal day." Brittany grinned and leaned against Jason. In response, Jason put an arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway do you want to change out of that?" Allison offered. "It's ok if you don't want to."

I raised an eyebrow. "Change out of what?"

"The default clothes that you're wearing. Allison's really good, she helped me and Maddy with our cloths." Brittany sat up and looked into the pot that was hanging over the fire. "Dinners almost ready guys."

"Yuuuussss!" Allison hugged Brittany from behind thus pulling her away from Jason. I couoldn't see his face from behind his helmet so I don't know what his reaction was.

"Yeah baby, bring it on!" Mitch laughed.

"So, you in?"

"Uhhh…." I looked down at my cloths than back at theirs. They had more color and personality than mine, might as well give it a shot. "Sure?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" Maddy finally said something.

"Both?"

"Ok, I'm taking it was a statement, come on! We'll fix you up all pretty, that even the sun would jealous." Brittany stood up and pulled me over there by my hands. Maddy and Allison came along and we walked into the cabin that Allison ran out of when I first saw her. "Ok, so the first thing we got to do is get your measurement ." Allison said while looking through a drawer. "Hey Maddy, can you go keep watch? We don't want Adam or anyone else coming in here while we're doing this."

Maddy groaned. "Why can't Brittany do it?"

"Because I trust you more!"

"Hey!" Brittany yelled out.

"Oh, ok, that makes perfect sense." Maddy walked out and closed the door behind her. I laughed.

"Anyway, let's get started." Allison walked toward me with a tape ruler.

After what seemed to take forever, my new look was finally finished. I now have pink shoes, a gray shirt, jeans and rainbow colored bracelets because I can. I did a happy dance/fangirl moment in the middle of the living room….den… place. I don't care what you call it, I LOVE MY NEW LOOK! "you look…absolutely fabulous darling." Brittany played with my short hair. It was as short as a boy's hair cut but my bangs were longer and just way more epic.

"You look like a star!" Allison walked me to the door. "Ready to make your grand entrance?"

I shrugged. _'Where are they going with this?'_ "Well, while you guys do that I'm going to start serving dinner." Brittany walked out the door.

"I have a quick question." I spun around, feeling the flow of the outfit.

"Yeah, what is it?" Allison looked up from the drawer as she was putting stuff away.

"Is there anyone else here besides you guys?"

"Oh yeah, thousands, but all have their own group and places to live, we just choose to be here because it's more peaceful despite all the noise we make. You can stay with us until you learn the works and how to survive if you like."

"Thank you."

"No problem…let's go show the others."

Allison opened the door and yelled "TADA!"

Everyone turned to look at me. They gave me multiple compliments and nods of their head, silently saying that they approved of my outfit. Allison and I walked over to the fire and sat down on a few open spots. "Mitch? Mitch? Earth to Mitch?" Brittany had a bowl in her hands while trying to get Mitch's attention. I'm guessing she was serving and he wasn't taking the food. In the end she gave it someone else and continued serving everyone else. I patiently waited for my turn to be served and I hummed a tune that was stuck in my head. Brittany turned to me and grinned after multiple attempts to get Mitch's attention, when she tried again. "Oh, I get it."

"Huh-what?" Mitch snapped back into reality. The group chuckled. "Oh, nothing, nothing, here you go." Brittany handed Mitch his food and continued serving those who hadn't gotten their fill yet. When I finally got my bowl of food, I couldn't help but feel so…..so…..oh what's the word? Humbled. These people don't know me, yet they gave me new clothes, food and Jason said that I can share the cabin with him and Brittany! I slowly ate the food and after a while I realized that Brittany didn't get anything to eat. "You're not hungry Brittany?"

"Not really, there's not enough anyway. By the way, Ian it's your turn to do the dishes."

"What?! I did the dishes last week!"

"Liar! You haven't done the dishes in over a month!"

"Fine, fine, whatever, who has to make dinner tomorrow?" Ian put his food bowl on the ground.

"I think it's Ty." Quinton also put his bowl on the ground.

"OH GOD! Let's just have the amburlamps on speed dial!" Adam laughed.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Ty stood up but Maddy pulled him back down. "I'm sorry to say this but you can't cook."

Most of the guys burst out laughing. Brittany giggled. "I'll help you Ty…It's not like I do anything with Mr. Over protective around."

"I'm not over protective!" Jason stood up. I rolled my eyes. The group was still laughing except Mitch, he was staring at me in a daze, I pretended not to notice him starring.

"Then let me leave the camp tonight with Maddy and Allison to fight some zombies and skeletons." Brittany took a step forward.

"…fine…"

"Finally! Took you long enough to let her, she's a good fighter." Maddy smiled as she leaned into Ty.

"I'll be fine Jason….Julianna do you want to come along?"

"Uhhhh… I don't know how to fight." I hung my head in shame.

"Don't worry we'll teach you." Allison pulled me into a side hug.

'_I think I'll like it here'_ I turned to Mitch and winked. He winked back and smirked. '_Yup, I'm defiantly going to like it here.'_


	2. Different cabin

**Hey guys, soo due to popular demand, i'm making this a short story. About 5 or 9 chapters. i don't know**

**So my friend Julianna, or jayisdebomb as she is known here has written this chapter since i wouldn't. But i edited it and made it a bit more my style but even though she has no stories yet, go show her some love, she deserves it. **

**It's not as long as i would of made it but i didn't write it.**

**To the story! **

Chapter 2: Different cabin

Mitch's pov

Julianna sat down across from me and yet I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She would occasionally look up at me with a shy smile. My heart fluttered every time she did, I couldn't help it. When the other girls are taken, you seem to want your own and yet she was perfect. But what am I saying, I just met this chick, she could be a psychopathic killer for all I knew. Julianna stood up "I'm going to head to bed if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, sure, Mitch! Will you show our guest to my cabin? I'm going to stay out here for a while." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Totally… of course." I responded "This way". Julianna walked next to me on the way to Brittany and Jason's cabin.

"If you need anything I'm just next door." I tell her when we reach the iron door of her new home for at least tonight. Even though it's dark out she's still beautiful.

"Do you live with any one in your cabin?" She asked playing with one of the bracelets on her arm.

"No." I shrug. "It's just me" I say letting out a yawn

"Then I won't hesitate to pop in." She said with a smirk before disappearing behind the iron door. '_She's the flirty type I see.'_

I slowly walked back to the camp fire. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok love bird, spit it out... you like her!" Teased Allison elbowing me in the side, everyone laughed.

"I'm not in love with her!" I mumbled.

"So you're saying if I got you two to kiss in the next couple of weeks there would be no spark?" Challenged Brittany, she can be annoying sometimes, she's a good friend though.

"I bet I could get you two to kiss in a couple of days!" Retorted Allison.

"You're both on! I say as I stand up and start to walk to cabin. I don't love her! I just met her for crying out loud! But there's this thing in the back of my head telling me that I should be Romeo for just once in my life.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream rang out through the camp. I ran to Jason and Brittany's cabin because that scream didn't sound any of the others. The cabin had a hole in the side and a skeleton was shooting at Julianna. I killed the skeleton and rushed to Julianna's aid. "There was this green thing and it blew up then that other thing was... was..." She sounded out of breath. What a noob! A cute and naive noob. Then at that moment I realized she might be low on health.

"How many hearts do you have?!" I asked while shaking her.

"One and a half." She responded, she's acting as if this is no big deal. I could of face palmed if it wasn't a big deal.

"Guys!"I yelled. She can't die! If she respawns I will never be able to find her again! Allison bursts throw the door first. Which makes sense because she's the fastest sprinter.

"A creeper blew up on her, she only has one and a half hearts." I told Allison as the rest if the group runs in.

"Adam! I have an extra bed in my chest in my room, go get it! Brittany do you have and budder apples? Jason, Jerome and Mitch patch up that hole in the wall!" Allison ordered, normally Maddy gives the orders in a time like this. Weird. Brittany ran to her room and gave a stack of budder apples to Julianna, Adam returned with a bed and we patched up the hole in the wall. "Ok so ... Mitch you're the best here in PvP, can you protect her until we teach her how to fight back?"

I nodded. "Good, besides, you have more room for her in your cabin since you don't have a partner. "Allison winked at me. '_What did I just agree to?_' "Just eat those apples and go to sleep and you will feel so much better." Allison and Maddy walked Julianna over to my cabin.

Brittany turned to me "GG Mitch GG" Brittany winked at me also then she went to her room.

"Dude! What's up with you?! You've been acting weird ever sense Julianna got here. Are you in love?" Jerome asked, I bet Allison and Brittany told him what's going on. Why? He had a smirk on his face, I wanted to slap him to get rid of it, but he's my best friend, and I couldn't do that to him anyway.  
"What?! No I'm fine!" I stormed off. I need to get out of this…and fast.

Julianna's pov

"I think Mitch likes you." Allison says. She and Maddy have been hooking me up with some gear and armor.

"Really? Mitch comes off to me as someone who doesn't date." I explained to Allison. '_He's cute though.'_

"Let's not talk about boys." Maddy suggested, she tossed a helmet in the corner a bit aggressively. I think something happen between her and Ty.

"Great idea!" I said as I organized my inventory. We hung out for a few more hours, and Mitch hadn't come back to the cabin yet. Allison and Maddy left and I was making up my room when I heard the sound of the door open and close. I stepped out of my room and see Mitch. "Hey" I say shyly running my hands through my hair. I smile and try to act as causal as possible.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked, his eyebrow was raised.

"I couldn't sleep." I admit.

"Well I'm sorry but just so you know, I have some bread and steak in the chest on the right next to the furnace." he says staring at the floor. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good. I'm going to bed, try not to make too much noise, please?" He bit his lip.

I smile. "You won't even know I'm here." I salute, making the bed they gave me as comfortable as possible. He was about to leave and go up the stairs but I stopped him. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. It must be awkward to share with a stranger you just met."

"It was the right thing to do, besides like I said, everyone else had someone to share a cabin but me, it would be crowded if you shared with anyone else. Good night." Mitch sighed as he left my sight while he was going up stairs.

"Goodnight Mitch." I rested my head on the pillow and was out like a light.


	3. Training starts

** *Hands out imaginary lollipops* I'm back, sorry for making you kind of stupid Julianna...it was the only way the story could work...sorry**

**Jayisdabomb : Good to know**

**Quiet Defiance: YAY!**

**Angel999FTW: This is for my friend sorry about that**

**Guest: You'll have to read to find out**

Chapter 3: Training starts

(Mitch's pov)

I woke up at sunrise as I usually do and got out of my bed. Yawning, I rub my eyes and make my way down the stairs. When I open my eyes again, I see another bed against the wall with a figure still sleeping in it. "What in the world?" I take a few steps forward when I remember that Julianna was my new cabin partner.

I face palmed and stood there for a few moments when I remembered another crucial detail. I sprinted up the stairs and looked for my cloths. It wouldn't be the best impression if she saw me only in my boxers on the first day, now would it?

When I found my jeans, I put them on and this wave of relief washed over me. "That…was close."

I grinned to myself from avoiding the awkward moment of embarrassment. I just sat there for a while against my bed thinking about my feelings toward this girl that appeared in our lives. _'She's cute and seems nice but I just met her. There's no way I could be in love, I'm the hunger games master..the best in PvP…I fight for fun! Is it even possible for me to be in love?'_ I snickered. "I doubt love at first sight even exists…especially for me."

'_Ok, that's one way to depress yourself.'_ I thought and sighed.

Putting on my shirt, I adjusted my dog tag around my neck and finished my look with my favorite checkered hoodie. Now that I was in the appropriate attire, I once again made my way down the stairs to get something to eat.

Julianna was still asleep in her bed by the time I got back down there. I smiled a bit and walked closer to where she slept '_I guess it's up to me to wake her up.'_

"Hey." I shook her a bit. "Julianna wake up." I continued shaking her until the peacefulness that was on her face was no more. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Where am I?"

"Minecraft." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought we went over this yesterday."

Her eyes widened but then a small smile crept onto her face. "My bad…I just thought yesterday was all a dream so I was confused for a bit." Julianna sat up, yawned, and then stretched.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to my chest that held everything. I'm too lazy to organize it. "do you want anything to eat?" I asked her while I looked for the food.

"What's there to eat?" I could feel her presence behind me.

"This is my personal stash…don't tell anyone that I have it or they'll take it. I only have it in case we run low on food…again." I took out a small piece of bread and broke it in half. I gave the bigger half to her.

"What do you mean again?" She took the bread and took a small bite. "This is good."

"Thank…ummmm…well it was when we all just got here and we were in the middle of the dessert. We knew where we were but we didn't have a lot of food. We set out on our way to try and get out of the dessert while eating as little as possible. When we were really close to ending our food supply that's when things started to get ugly. Everyone started fighting…this was before we met Brittany, Allison, and Maddy so it was just us guys." I cringed as some unwanted memories were now imprinted in my mind.

"How'd you get out?" Julianna finished her bread while I still had mine in my hand.

"We found a village but most of us passed out. That was when we found slash met Brittany and her friends. They…along with the villagers saved our lives... I was one of the few that didn't pass out, so I remember it more clearly. I don't think Jason or Ty remember…so that would explain why they're together with Brittany and Maddy." I took a bite out of my bread.

"That's cute."

"What is?" I asked Julianna when I swallowed.

"How they're together and all…but do you know what's going on between Ty and Maddy?" Julianna's voice cropped to a whisper.

"I don't know…I think Ty and Maddy are the kind of people that want to do things their own way by themselves without anyone judging them but it's funny because they both have an opinion. I think it's another small fight they got into, I wouldn't be too concerned about iy though." I finished my bread and winked.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I got up to open it only to find Allison. "Hey Mitch, it Julianna awake?"

I turned around. "Yeah, she is…why again?"

"We have to train her remember…we're not sending her out into the minecraft world with no survival skills. You can come watch or help if you want. I checked who's got the hunting chore for today and it's Adam…but being who he is, he somehow got Ty to go with him." Allison ran a hand through her hair. I nodded. "I don't think I have anything to do today anyway."

Turning around once again, I called out to Julianna. "Julianna…time for your training to start!" She groaned while I chuckled. "coming!"

I waited by the door for Julianna to go outside. "Now that you're fully healed from the creeper and skeleton-"

"What's a creeper again?" Julianna asked.

Allison and I shared a look and I resisted a face palm. "A creeper is that green thing you poked. They follow you around and when your guard is down they'll get close to you and blow up. Stay away from them."

"Got it." Julianna moved her bangs out of her face. I smiled without realizing it.

"Good…now let's get started, shall we?"

"We shall!" Julianna yelled and followed Aliison to the middle of the camp. I walked behind them chuckling along the way.

"What do I do first?" Julianna asked excitedly.

"Go punch that tree!"

"WHAT?!"

"Go… punch…the…tree…no questions, just do it." Allison pointed to which tree she wanted Julianna to punch.

Julianna walked slowly to the tree and turned around. "Just…punch it?"

"Yup, just punch it!" Allison grinned.

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"I said no questions, just do it!" Allison rolled her eyes.

Biting her lip, Julianna took a swing and punch the tree. It cracked. "That's possible?!"

"Yes." Allison said in all seriousness. "But you have to keep punching it to you'll have to start all over again!" She called out.

Julianna turned back around and saw that the tree was back to normal. Sighing, Julianna went back to punching the tree until it broke.

"Was that supposed to happen?" She turned to me and Allison. WE both nodded. "Pick up the smaller block!" Allison called out.

Julianna did as she was told. "Put it in your pocket."She did. "And punch out 3 more blocks, you're going to need it."

Groaning, Julianna went back to punching the poor tree. "Now what?" She asked when she got the 3 blocks Allison asked for.

While those two were talking, I looked around and realized that no one else was there. "And BOOM, you have a crafted table!" Allison threw her hands in the air.

"That's awesome." Julianna burst out into an uncomfortable laughing. '_I think she's in shock and she's trying to cope with what just happened.'_

"Well, Adam and Ty are hunting, Brittany, Maddy and Jerome I think went fishing, and Quinton and Ian…I don't know what happened to them." Allison shrugged and turned back to Julianna. "You're first lesson is crafting, before we start this lesson I need you punch out the rest of that tree." Allison grinned.

Julianna shut up almost entirely. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not, before you hate me, I'm going to show you why you need more wood, just please go punch it. I'll explain afterwards I promise."

"Fine!"

I chuckled and looked around. My sight landed by the fire place and the fire wood. We were low on fire wood. Sighing, I took out my diamond axe. Jerome calls the axe Betty where as Betty for me is my diamond sword. I ran a hand threw my hair as I took the first swing at one of the closer trees. It didn't feel quiet as natural to swing the axe as I wished it could have been. To fix that, I took off my checkered hoodie and set it aside so none of the wood chips dust would touch it.

It was a little uncoordinated at first but then I got into a rhythm. Soon I had finished the tree, then a second tree, then a third tree. Putting the new fire wood onto the pile I smiled at my newly accomplished work. '_That should keep up steady for about another month or so.'_ I ran a hand threw my hair and felt how sweaty it was. I didn't even realize it or felt it but I worked up a sweat when I was chopping down the trees. Funny, I'm not even tired. "Darn it!" I groaned. '_Now I have to wash my shirt.'_ Sighing, I took my new soaking wet, white T-shirt off.

**(Julianna's pov)**

I punched out the rest of the tree just as Allison had asked me. I brought the wood to her when suddenly the sound of chopping rang out.

I turned my hand and saw Mitch chopping up a tree. His muscles flexed and were clearly visible while he was chopping the tree, especially since he didn't have his hoodie on. I had to look away or I swear I would have to tear my eyes out because nothing would have been worth seeing again.

"Ok Julianna now put the blocks in this square." Allison told me while she pointed to the square on the crafting table. I did as I was told while I rolled my eyes. "Ok, take out all the planks from the sides, do you see it?"

I nodded and took out the planks. I still had Mitch in my mind and his picture refused to leave.

"Julianna, put a block of planks about here and here." Allison instruction with the most monotone voice I had ever heard.

The sound of Mitch's chopping of the trees was heard throughout the whole thing. "Now you have sticks!" Allison started messing around with her hair. "Take out about 7 sticks."

I did, and moved my hand around because it started to cramp up. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I have to do something and if I don't do it now, I'm going to get in trouble with everyone else."

"It's ok." I moved my bangs out of my face.

"Maybe Mitch can help you." Allison turned around. "Hey-"

Remember what I said about how I might need to tear my eyes out if I continued watching Mitch chop up the trees…well forget that. Nothing in this world matters to me anymore. Mitch just flipping took his shirt off! I can die right now and I wouldn't care one bit.

Allison just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Ummmm….Mitch? Can you help Julianna with the simple crafting recipes?!" Allison called out.

Mitch jerked his head toward us as if he had just remembered that we were there, maybe he did just remember, I would never know. "Sure, but why?" He asked.

"Because I just remembered that I have to take care of Jeffery and Dillon!" Allison yells back as she heads off in one direction.

Mitch ran a hand through his hair and whistled. "Well that sucks! I'll help her for today and cover for you if anyone asks." He says as he walks over to me.

My heart pounds against my ear drum as he gets closer. '_Is this a dream? Is my mind playing a cruel joke about this cute boy being shirtless?'_

"Thanks Mitch, you're a life saver." Allison saluted him as she started to leave.

"Best at PvP, remember?"

Allison laughed as she starts sprinting to whatever is behind Jason's and Brittany's cabin. I made a mental note to ask them about it later.

"So, what did she have you do before she left?" Mitch asks me with his arms crossed.

I couldn't look at him so I turned my attention to my crafting table. "Well, I don't know." I admit. "she had make a bunch of sticks and some wooden planks, I have no clue what to use them for though."

Realization dawns on Mitch's face. "OH! She was going to show you that most important ones!"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The most important ones are the pickaxe, sword, axe and shovel. She said simple because they are but you really only need these 4 crafting recipes to survive and prosper." Mitch explains to me.

"Ok, then, which one's first?"

"Let's start with shovel. It's not as frequently used as the others but as the others but in my opinion it's the easiest."

I nod in understanding. "OK…"

"Here, just put the two sticks here, and a block of planks here." Mitch pointed to the squares on the crafting table as I did what he asked. A shovel popped up and floating above the surface. I stared at it in utter astonishment.

"That…looks…awesome."

Mitch chuckled while my hand grasped the handle of the newly made shovel. I moved it around as if it was a ninja staff.

It almost slipped out of my hand.

"Whoa, calm down there!" Mitch put his hands out when it almost hit him. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"What's next?" I ask as I put the shovel down on the ground so I wouldn't be tempted to throw it around.

"Axe…let's do least importance to most importance."

"I'm ok with that. I don't know why we're doing the least important ones first or how to make them…"

Mitch raised an eyebrow at me then realizes what I mean." I'll show you."

Mitch walked around the crafting table and held my arms from behind me. With my back to his bare chest and his face so close to mine, I found myself having a hard time breathing.

"Now you take the wooden planks and put them here, here, and here." Mitch moved my hands to the spots where the blocks go. His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I don't ever want to leave but soon enough on axe hovered over the crafting table just like the shovel did.

"And there you have an axe." Mitch let go of my arms but he didn't leave from where he's standing. "Want to try and make a sword?"

I bit my lip and nod while I remove the axe from its hovering place on the crafting table. "Take out one stick and 2 blocks of wooden planks." Mitch instructs.

While I take out the materials I was hold to get, I felt Mitch's arms made their to mine as he moves my arms around.

Right as I put the last thing in place a sword pops up. Taking it, I ask Mitch. "Is there a point to all this?"

"Yeah, like I said you'll need these tools for later."

"No." I moved my bangs out of my face. "I got that part, what I mean is, is it necessary for you to do what you're doing? To be moving my arms and hands for me?"

Mitch let go of me and stepped aside. "Sorry about that." He blushed and turned away. "To make a pickaxe…just put some wooden planks here, here, and here, then add the two sticks here." He pointed out.

"Thanks." I smile.

Mitch started backing up. "I think we should stop here. I got some stuff I have to do." Mitch ran away leaving me there alone.


	4. Mining

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* I'm alive still...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Jayisdabomb: My way of writing fluff is just amazing isn't it?**

**Angle999FTW: We don't know Julianna is the master of ship names and she's having trouble...we'll work on it.**

** : I WILL!**

**Allison908: You made a bet remember?**

**TheCupcakeCutie: Thank you...and i will.**

**Guest: That's a bit awkward...kind of ironic as well when you think about it**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: Mining

**(Julianna pov)**

New day, new lesson…that seems to be the way thing work in my new schedule. I'm ok with it but I just wish that it didn't start so early.

"What are we going to do today?' I asked Ty. He was my teacher today but he seemed WAY calmer than Allison…at least for the time being.

Mitch lagged behind us. I don't understand why he's following us or watching me learn these things but I enjoy his company. I blushed as the memory from yesterday rose to the surface of my mind. I pushed it back since I sensed Ty said something but as usual I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry what? I spaced out."

"I said that I'm going to show you that ores then I'm taking you mining." Ty had me sit down on one of the logs while facing a wall of stone with different colors in their respected spot." I'm also going to shoe you how a furnace works."

"Cool." I shrugged.

"This one here…" Ty leaned on the block he was gesturing to "…is coal. It's best that you get this ore whenever you see it because we use it for a lot of things in huge quantities."

I nodded and pretended that I was writing all of it down. I heard Mitch chuckled from behind me. "this ore is iron. It makes secondary armor and tool but when all you have iron…use it."

"Good to know." I starched. '_This is sooo boring.'_

"This is diamond ore. They're rare and extremely powerful and eventually cause a lot of fights."

"Nice to know that if I find a any, I'll need to hide it." I said sarcastically.

"This is red stone…we power most of our crazy machines with it, and this is the, emerald ore. It's even harder to find than diamonds but we're still in the process of testing whether or not it's stranger than diamond."

The emerald had an appealing green color and I couldn't help but stare at it. If was as if I was hypnotized but the spell was easily broken. Why? TY WOULDN'T SHUT UP!

"This is the useless lapis ore, don't bother getting it…we legitimately can't really do anything with it."

"Ok…and?"

"Well…I had budder ore here…SKY!" Ty yelled.

"What?" A distant voice yelled.

"Where's the budder that was here?"

I turned around to look at Mitch. "What the heck is butter?"

"They pronounce it budder but in reality it's gold. You can do a lot with it but the tools and armor are really weak." Mitch sat down next to me. "Now that you've technically seen and heard about all of the ores, do you actually want to go mining?"

I nodded. "Anything to get anyway from this." I turned around to look at Ty who was still argueing with Sky and demanding that he give him back the budder. I giggled a bit. "Sorry Ty."

Mitch and stood up and started to walk away. "Ty's not actually this boring…trust me. We had to force him to do this last night…it was pretty funny, you had to be there. He's a good guy…most of the imte."

"Most of the time?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He likes to use TNT."

"Ah." I nodded.

"You have your pickaxe right?" I nodded. "Good because you're now going to make a better one and a furnace."

"Yay." I say sarcastically and for emphasis, I added some jazz hands.

Mitch chuckled. "Don't get too excited…you might hurt yourself."

"Haha, very funny." I smiled. "So…where are we going again?'

Mitch only smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I groaned. "That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair." Mitch's smirk grew.

"According to who's rules?!" I snap (literally) and get all up in his face.

Mitch ruffled my hair. "My rules."

My sass/anger decreased dramatically as I sigh. "I should of seen that coming." I say as I follow him through the forest and pass several trees.

"Yes...yes you should of…I'm surprised didn't." Mitch held back a branch until I passed him by only a few feet. I didn't know why he did that until he let go of it and it snapped back.

"Shall we continue?" Mitch once again walked in front of me. I nodded.

Suddenly the ground collapsed beneath me and I fell. Luckily I was able to grab a tree root before anything was complete out of my reach. I only had the one hand holding though,a nd I wasn't strong enough to pull myself up to the point where I could use both of my hands. "MITCH!'

"Holy shit! Julianna hang on!" Mitch ran over to where I was.

"Does it look like I have much of a choice?!" I called out.

"Bad choice of words." Mitch said as he pulled me out of the hole by my one hand until he was able to grab my other hand.

My back rested against his chest since he spun me around and pulled me close. The hole I fell/created was about4 by 4 but there was enough space for us to jump into it. There was obviously a cave beneath the hole.

"Are you ok?" Mitch spun me around again and moved my bangs out of my face for me.

"Considering the past events, I'm perfectly fine…a bit shocked and traumatized but fine." I felt light headed and started to sway back and forth.

"I think you need to sit down." Mitch led me away from the scene and had me sit on a rock. He turned around and started to investigate the hole that I fell in. "there's a cave at the bottom…we should check it out."

"I almost feel through a hole and you say that we should investigate it by going in?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Ok, let's do this." I stood up and walked over to where he was. I stood right next to him and looked over his shoulder. "That's a pretty far jump."

Mitch jumped at the sound of my voice. "Geeze, you're a fast walker, but you're right. This is where we're going to mine. I'll jump first, do you have your crafting table?"

"Call me a weirdo but yes I do." I shrugged.

"Perfect! We're going to need it!" Mitch cheered as he jumped through the hole. "Come on, it's not that far down!" Mitch called out to me after I heard him land.

I was hesitant since I couldn't see that far down into the hole but I took a deep breath and I jumped in. "Shit!" Mitch caught me in his arms bridal style. I smirked. "nice catch, I didn't think you would catch me at all."

Mitch scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't exactly planning on it but as you can see I was putting torches and right as you jumped I just so happened to be under the hole. Can you help me find my torches? I dropped them so I would be able to catch you."

I looked around the dimly lighted area in search of Mitch's torches. I found about 5 unlighted torches in the corner of the cave we were in. "I found some!"

"How many?" Mitch replied.

Five!" I picked them up and walked to the center of the area that was lighted by the light that came from the world above.

"Ok, give them to me!" Mitch suddenly appeared behind me.

"Did you just teleport?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe… do you have the torches?" He asked me.

"Here you go!" I handed them to him while he put them in his pocket. "can you put the crafting table right there?" Mitch pointed to one of the lighted areas. I nodded and did as he asked.

"Do you think they're purposively leaving us alone?"

"Maybe." Mitch took out his iron pickaxe and started mining.

I studied his movement and copied him on a separate side of the cave. By the time I only had 10 pieces or so of cobble stone, I think Mitch finally remembered why we were here. "Julianna!"

"Yeah?!" I called back, suddenly my pickaxe broke and I cursed.

"You ok?!"

'_I don't think he knows where I am.'_ "I'm fine, my pickaxe just broke though."

"I have some sticks, come here and I'll give them to you so you can make a new one!"

I came out of the small areas that I made and made my way over to the crafting table. I put some of my cobble stone where they would go, Mitch came from behind me and gave me the sticks. "How many cobble do you have?"

I put the sticks in and a new cobble stone pickaxe hovered over the crafting table when I was done. "About 6 or so."

"Perfect, now put the cobble stone all along the edge."

"But that would only leave one spot open in the middle." I started placing the cobble where it should of gone. I ran out about ¾ of the way.

"That's what we want to do." Mitch placed some of his cobble stone in the areas that I was missing some. A small gray block hovered over the crafting table. "Well…take the furnace."

I grabbed the furnace from its spot and placed it next to the crafting table. "I found some iron and some coal. Look…you light and place the coal here and whatever you need to smelt or cook, you put it in here and then it's a waiting game."

Mitch placed the iron that he found into the furnace (the light that came from the furnace was calming and hypnotizing). "It'll be done soon…but until then we should continue mining."

I agreed with Mitch and made my way back into the weird crevasse/hole that I made.

I kept mining until I hit this weird block that had black specs in it. "Must be coal."

When I hit in, black dust arose from the ore and into my lungs causing me to cough. "Yup… *cough cough* that's coal."

I hit the ore multiple times while I tried not to avoid the need to breath. I eventually got the coal that resided in the block. I got about 20 that resided in the block I got about 20 coal in that vein…I felt really light headed after all of the mining. "Hey Julie! Are you still alive?" Mitch called out.

I coughed a bit and tried to reply without sounding like I was dying. "I'm fine! Tired…but fine!" I laughed a bit. '_Mining isn't as boring as I thought it would be. At least it gives you time to think.'_

"JULIANNA! WE GOT TO LEAVE NOW!" Mitch yelled from somewhere in the cave.

Scared and confused I got out of my mining spot only to find Mitch being attacked by a skeleton and what appeared to be a mutant spider. "Get your crap and try to find a faster way out of here instead of the way we came in!"

I hastily nodded and got the furnace and the crafting table. With the tow items now in my inventory, I searched the area for an alternative exit. Within a few seconds I made the conclusion that there was no other exit. Cursing I yelled, "Mitch! There's no other way out! We either go out the way we came or we go deeper into the cave!"

Mitch slayed the spider and knocked the skeleton back about 10 blocks before he came running toward me. "No time to explain what I'm going to do." He blocked one of the skeleton's arrows. "But you need to trust me, ok?"

I didn';t even have time to respond before I was picked up, placed onto Mitch's shoulders and thrown up into the sir. I was able to grab the tree root that prevented me from falling into the hole with both of my hands and pull myself out.

Suddenly I heard Mitch scream in agony but I couldn't tell what caused it because there wasn't enough light. A hand grabbed the tree root startling me enough to fall backwards. Another (identical) hand held onto the dirt block closest by the tree.

"Mitch!" I cried. I crawled over to the hole and grabbed his hand that was holding onto the dirt. It was a struggle but I (with his own help) got Mitch onto the stable ground falling backwards again in the process. He was heavily breathing but with some adrenaline still in him, he pushed himself up and crawled over to me. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

Mitch brushed my bangs out of my face and looked me over in case I had any injuries. "Mitch I'm fine…I'm fine." I pushed him back a bit with my hands on his shoulder. Pain flashed through his face and I removed my hands. "But apparently you're not."

"No I'm fine but a bit sore." Mitch flashed me a painful smile but that's when I noticed it. A broken stick was sticking out of Mitch's shoulder at an angle that didn't allow me to see it before. He was shot with an arrow. "Lair, you're hurt."

I made a move to get a better look at it but Mitch backed away. "I'll live, there's no need to question it any further."

"Mitch, at least let me get the arrow out. If you keep it in there and continue moving then you'll ruin the muscle and tissue around the area and then we might have to cut your arm off." I crossed my arms.

Mitch sat down on the ground. "Just make it quick, ok?"

I kneeled next to him. "I'll try my best but you're going to need to take your jacket and shirt off. If I were you I wouldn't want to rip them as much as they already are and I need a clear view of your wound."

"Fine." Mitch dad as he was told.

I gulped and carefully grabbed hold of the arrow. "This is going to hurt."

"Just do it." Mitch looked away from his shoulder and I could feel him tense up.

"Don't tense up, it'll only make it hurt more." I traced Mitch's bicep with my finger visible giving him goose bumps. He physically relaxed giving me time to pull out the arrow. I pulled it out slowly at first until part of the flint was visible, and then I pulled it out.

Mitch grunted and put a hand on his wounded shoulder, painting it in blood. "Are you ok?" I leaned over his couched figure.

"Better, thanks to you." Mitch flashed me a grin and he sat up, never taking his hand off of his shoulder.

With his open hand he pulled out a golden apple from his pocket. "Budder apple." He gestured to me. "They'll fix you right up."

Mitch started to eat it and within seconds his shoulder started to heal. When he finished the apple, all that left on his shoulder was a scar. He wiped both of his hands on his jeans, I scooted closer to him, and took a better look at his scar, subconsciously tracing it with my finger.

When Mitch moved he brought me back into the real world and I retracted my hand. "I didn't say stop." Mitch mumbled.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow holding my hand to my chest.

"Ummm …I should thank you…for taking the arrow out." Mitch turned to look me in the eye. I blushed and moved my bangs out of my face. "It wasn't- I mean- I – well you-" I sighed. "you're welcome."

Mitch smiled. "There has to be some way I can repay you."

I looked at the suddenly interesting ground in front of me. "You don't have to, I-"

Mitch lifted my head up with his finger. He raised an eyebrow and gave me another amused smile. Mitch pulled me closer to him and did something I never in a million years expected him to do.

He kissed me.

It was sweet and too short for my liking. When he pulled away, I sat there in shock and looked up to see Mitch smirking, with his hand held out. "Come on, we should get back to the camp before night time."

I nodded like an idiot and took his hand. He pulled me up and we walked back to the camp in silence. _'When I'm ready…will I stay for him and my new friends…or will I go my own way…being independent like my personality says I am? Curse you universe! Why did you do this to me?!'_


	5. Fight Night

Chapter 5: Fight night!

**(Julianna's pov)**

"You ready?" I was asked by my opponent Sky. I hesitantly nodded.

They were new training me to fight, our weapons were wooden swords. I'm using the one I created because I'm now upgraded to an iron sword and I need to get rid of it somehow.

WHACK! The sound of wood hitting wood rang through the forest around us. Mitch along with the rest of the group watched me fight from the side lines.. I fought to my best ability of what I had but within seconds I was on the ground. "Here." Sky held out his hand for one me take.

Standing up, I wielded my sword to go again. "Look, if you want more control of your weapon, place your hands here…and here." Adam adjusted my hold on my sword which was surprising more comfortable to hold now. "Ready?"

I nodded again, this time more sure of myself as I faced off with Sky. Once again I was on the ground within seconds but at least I lasted longer than the first time.

"Hey go easy on her man! She's new at this!" Mitch yelled from the side lines.

I smiled at his comment. "I am going easy on her! I just have more experience than she does, that's all!" Sky yelled back.

"Again?" I asked, causing Adam to look in my direction

"Yeah…" He got into position. "Ready?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Always." Sky made the first move as he advanced toward me. I dodged the attack and made my move. I've been doing the same thing over and over again but now I see what I'm doing wrong. I need to get to know my opponent. Before he could knock me on the ground like before, I jumped and moved to the right, blocking his next attack. I made my own move and ended up knocking the sword out of Adam's hand. "Well done."

I put my sword away. "Thanks, I didn't think I would be able to do it but you know what they say, thirds time's the charm."

"Although, I would have to say that I suck at PvP so until you can beat Mitch and or Jerome who are the best here you're with me and Allison."

"I'm next!" Allison yelled and ran over to out small fighting (last minute made) arena.

"Here!" Sky tossed her his wooden sword while I took mine out again.

"It's ok if you don't make it to Mitch's of Jerome's level, they're the best here. The rank you want o be at though is either Maddy or Ian. That level will help you to survive." Allison twirled her sword with one hand while her other hand was adjusting her hair.

"What order are the levels is?" I put my sword behind my neck and waited for a response.

"It goes Adam, me, Brittany, Quinton, Maddy, Ian, Ty, Jason, Jerome then finally Mitch." Allison finished off.

"So, I just have to beat about half of you?"

"Pretty much yeah. Most of us here suck at PvP but we can defend ourselves from the monsters since they're on auto-matic in a sense. They can't really think for themselves."

I nodded in understanding. "How long until this before?"

"Adam and I are compared to zombies-"

"Gee THANKS!" Adam yelled from where he was standing."

"You're welcome! So if you can beat me, then we'll put you up against a real zombie. Almost like a boss fight. Brittany and Quinton are like skeletons and Maddy and Ian are like creepers. Pretty unpredictable but here's also spiders but we couldn't use any o us."

"So…do we start now?" I raised an eyebrow."

"totally!'

That's how it went for the rest of the day pretty much. Allison was harder to beat than Sky but I defeated her after a few tries. They got a few hits on me but they let me regenerate. The last battle was against 2 zombies. In comparison to Sky and Allison they were fairly easy to kill. All I had to do was beat the heck out of them with my sword.

Now I had to learn how to use a bow, and fight against Brittany and Quinton. It was definitely harder to use thana sword.

I jumped out of the way from an arrow Quinton fired. Brittany was told to go easy on me and I ended up defeating her. She didn't care, it was obvious she was aiming weirdly on purpose. Quinton however was a different story.

It was almost as if he was actually trying to hurt me but the way he acted told my otherwise. I couldn't get the gist of what his tactic was...it all seemed random as F.

By the time it was night time, I couldn't defeat Quinton and I felt as if I was going to pass out. "What the hell man?!" I yelled and collapsed on the ground after another defeat.

"I think you should get your sleep" Quinton put his bow away. "Going up against an actual skeleton is a lot easier than me but you still need your energy."

"If the actual mob is easier then why am I not going up against the thing instead?" I yawned.

Quinton chuckled. "that's why…I'm going to hit the hay guys!"

"Good night Quinton!" I laid down on the ground and looked up at the stars. My eyelids were getting heavier but I willed them open. I wasn't strong enough to keep them that way though. Before I could even say my own name, I was out like a light.

**(Mitch's pov)**

I watched Julianna fight and fight again, leveling up through the ranks and struggling with Quinton. My hunger games instinct was telling me go in, defeat the guy and get the girl but I couldn't do that. She had to do this herself. It got really dark and Julianna still couldn't get passed Quinton. Soon enough, Quinton went off to bed and I was left with my friends talking amongst ourselves. "So…Mitch… what's new?" Brittany next to me while from the corner of my eye I saw Jason leave. I couldn't help but feel confused.

"Nothing much…"I thought back to when I kissed Julianna yesterday. '_I guess I lost that bet'_

"Really? Because yesterday…" Brittany voce dropped to a whisper. "…what happened between you and Julianna?"

My eyes widened. _'Is she a mind reader?' _"I don't really want to talk about it."

Brittany shrugged. "I didn't see much…I only saw the part when you guys were standing up and leaving."

"Are you trying to get me jealous or what?" Jason popped out of nowhere with his arms crossed and his suit off. He almost never takes it off, let alone be outside without it.

Brittany ran a hand down her face. "Here we go again. I'm not trying to make you jealous. Calm. Yourself. Down. I was simply asking Mitch if anything was new because…no offence Mitch but you don't talk to us anymore."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How can I be sure that you're not lying to me?"

Brittany gasped. "If you can't trust me, then how do you expect me to trust you?!"

"Jason…we're friends and nothing more." I put my hands in surrender.

"That's doesn't help your argument." Jason shook his head. "I think you're jealous of Julianna getting all of Mitch's attention and that you like more than you like me." Jason uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Jason…that was never the case…I don't want to fight with you like how Maddy and Ty have been fighting. I love you and I was just trying to have a conversation with Mitch." Brittany ran a hand through her hair.

Most of the group was gone now either to go off to bed of to get away from this upcoming fight. I wanted to leave but Jason had the potential to hurt Brittany and I don't want to see a friend hurt.

"If that's the case then what if Mitch is trying to steal you from me and you're allowing him to do?" Jason ran a hand through his hair.

Brittany gaped at Jason…dood…stop being so paranoid, I only like Brittany as a friend."

Jason scoffed. "Because that's enough evidence to secure my opinion."

I raised an eyebrow at Jason while Brittany kind of lost it. "I cannot believe you Jason! If you can't trust me to not leave you, then I really should!'

"Where would you go?" Jason lost his cool guy attitude and looked a little nervous.

"It wouldn't matter…I have more friends that'll help me other people than the people here Jason…you're not the only ones." Brittany crossed her arms and took a shaky deep breath.

I sighed and turned my attention to Julianna. '_Looks like she fell asleep…well this gives me an exuse to leave to area.'_

"Julianna feel asleep guys, I'm going to take her inside." They didn't notice me as they contined fighting I felt a bit bad for Brittany, it's not like she was doing anything wrong and by the looks of it she was about to start crying.

I shook my head as I picked up Julianna's unconscious limp body bridal style and made my way to my…our cabin. Julianna stirred a bit and lazily opened her eyes. "Mitch?"

"Yeah?'

"What happened?"

I adjusted her in my arms and opened the door. "Jason and Brittany are fighting and I couldn't leave you to sleep out there by yourself."

Julianna had a revelation look on her face but it left as fast as it came when she yawned. I chuckled and put Julianna in her bed. I kissed her forehead and started to leave but Julianna caught me by my wrist.

"Don't go."

It was a weak hold but I let her pull me toward her. With an eyebrow raised, I laid next to her in the bed. Julianna snuggled next to me while I put a hand behind my neck. She looked so peaceful and sweet…I couldn't help closing my eyes for the time being but then…I fell asleep.


	6. It's time

** *Hand out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers*This is the last chapter of the story, thank you guys for sticking with it, don't hate me! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Quiet Defiance: It's cute isn't it?**

**Butter4evaz: Thank you for pointing it out i didn't notice that until now and thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you, nobody has ever told me that...i feel honored that you feel that way...especially about my writing, i always think it's horrible but you guys always tell me differently...i should be thanking you guy for all of the support you've giving me...i should stop before i cry...thank you**

**EpicDiamondSword178: Well it's the only couple that i can acutely make an argument for...and i can't exactly use Allison or Maddy...or Julianna because i actually know them and i don't want to make them seem immature of stupid or anything like that so i just use myself**

**GigglingFangirl: What do you mean by that?**

**Guest: thanks XD**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: It's time

**(Mitch's pov)**

It took a while but the time is finally here. Julianna has crafted, mined and fought to the max. After her countless defeats fighting Quinton I offered to train her. She's a fast learner and almost beat me multiple times but there was no way I'll let her win, it's too fun to see her reaction.

It was Allison's idea to hold an initiation for Julianna since any more learing she'll go though would be by herself. We offered to let her stay with us like the nice people we are.

I don't know why it took this long for me to realize it but I'm in love with Julianna. Everything she does and no matter how she looks…she's perfect.

I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love but now I know it's true…and I'm perfectly fine with that!

I couldn't fall asleep last night so I took a "long" walk in the woods hoping I would be able to clear my mind. Guess how much that helped.

I don't know what ever happened after I left Brittany with Jason but I think they're still together. They didn't give any clue or hint that one of them was leaving the group so I think everything's ok now.

I just sat outside of the cabin watching the sun rise wondering what would be there outcome of today.

"You're up early."

I turned around and saw Julianna leaning against the door frame. I smiled. "Yeah…I couldn't really sleep."

Julianna got off of the door way and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me. "How come?"

I shrugged. "I was just thinking about the future and all…it just kept my mind awake and I couldn't fall asleep. It's all good."

"As long as nothing terrible happened." Julianna stood up and walked into the grass. "Do we have to make a big fuss over me learning the basics?"

"It normally takes longer for people to learn Julie. You learned almost everything within 2-3 weeks." I stood up and slipped my arms around Julianna's waist. "That's something to celebrate about."

"But I'm not anything special." Julianna rested her arms on mine and looked into my eyes.

I gave her a peck on the lips. "You're everything special…to me." I gave her another peck and let go of her. "I have something for you."

**(Julianna's pov)**

Mitch let go of me and ran away to go get something supposedly for me. I crossed my arms and smiled sadly. '_I have to make my decision today.'_

Mitch ran back with his hands in his pockets and I instant gave up the sadness for happiness. "what is it Mitch?"

Mitch held out a small box with my name engraved on it. "Take it."

The small box fit it into the palm of my hand, and with a hesitant touch I opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace I've ever seen. It was emerald incrusted and laced with gold. "Oh my god!"

I let the necklace hang from my hand and looked up at Mitch. His face was screaming. '_I'm flipping nervous.'_ "Where did you get this?"

Mitch ran a hand though his hair. "I made it."

Getting a better grip on the piece of jewelry. I jumped onto Mitch and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Mitch let out a breathless laugh. "You like it?"

I shook my head. "I love it!"

"Glad to hear that…I want to see you wear it." Mitch brushed my bangs out of my face and took the necklace out of my hand. I turned around with a smile on my face and waited for Mitch to put the necklace in place.

When the weight on my neck was secure, I turned back around to my boyfriend and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mitch chuckled.

I lifted the diamond pendent off of its spot I could get a better look at it. "I'm never going to take it off."

Mitch grabbed one of my hands as I set the pendent down. "Come on! They're waiting for us!"

"What? How?"

"They started putting the decorations up last night, come on! We're going to party all day and all night!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mitch pulled me along and eventually gave me a piggy back ride as we made our way to the mystery part of the forest where the party was being held.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Allison hung upside down from the tree nearest to us.

"It doesn't matter Allison, we're here now aren't we?" Mitch wrapped his arms around my shoulders after he put me down.

"Well Julianna, you're initiation to our group is complete, you only have to answer one question.'

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What is this called?"Allison held out a gold ingot. I know it was gold but something told me that, that wasn't the answer they were looking for..

"Easy, everyone knows its budder." I waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Welcome aboard!" Allison cheered and threw her hands in the air. Everyone clapped but the girls were only clapping because their boyfriends were. It was kind of awkward but in respect I nodded in agreement. "you're free to stay and go if you want but we need to know your answer."

I turned to Mitch and smiled. He intertwined his hand with mine as he said. "So, you'll stay?"

I hugged Mitch. "I'll never leave."

Cheers were heard around us as Mitch lifted my head and kissed me. The cheers faded around us and suddenly it felt as if Mitch stopped kissing me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did but when in opened my eyes it was bright and sunny again. I was still in Mitch's arms as he said. "You're everything special…to me."

'_Did I imagine everything?'_ "Mitch…I can't."

Mitch's smile vanished from his face in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"I love you but you already know your place in this world and I've known you guys ever since I got here. You're all amazing people…but I can't handle this relationship."

"Why6?" Mitch said after a long pause of silence.

"I can't handle the fact that one day you're here with me and the next you might not and vice versa. I don't was to go through that and I don't want to put you through that." I ran a hand through his hair and caressed his face. Mitch wouldn't dare look me in the eye. "you're leaving aren't you?"

I bit my lip. "…yes."

Mitch took in a deep breath. "If you want to leave…then…you can leave."

I took a deep breath as well and hugged him. "Thank you…it's nothing personal I promise…I just need to find myself and my place.'

Mitch brushed my bangs out of my face. "I understand the feeling but take this." He held out a small box that fit into the palm of my hand.

"Mitch…you shouldn't have.'

"Just a small token to remember us by."

It was the same diamond, emerald necklace in my dream vision thing. "I'll help you put it on." Mitch offered.

"Thank you." I turned around and waited for the lock to be secure. "I'll miss you Julie." Mitch let the necklace drop.

"I'll miss you too…but you'll see…it's best for the both of us." I went into the cabin and gathered all my belongings as fast as I could.

When I had everything Mitch was talking to his friend Jerome. He looked at me with sadness written all over his face. "Do you really have to go?'

I nodded and hugged the Fluffy (I've grown accustomed to call him that) "I'll visit from time to time, I owe you all big time." I let go of him and looked at Mitch.

I couldn't look him in the eye and I stared at the ground in shame. "I got to go…by!"

In the end, I ran away into the darkness of the forest to start my new life.


End file.
